Laisse parler ton coeur
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Je sais que normalement, je ne devais pas faire faire un roguehermione mais je le sentais bien. Venez lire SVP
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

**Elle est la, je le sens ! **s'exclama une voix glacée.

La jeune fille se tapi contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle avait peur désormais, très peur. Il y avait des étrangers dans la maison, qui la cherchait. Ses parents s'étaient absentés pour allés en ville lorsqu'elle avait entendu du bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Ils la cherchaient.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle entendit des pas très proches…Elle reconnut la voix à glacer le sang.

**Cherche Queudver, elle n'est pas loin…**

**Oui maître répondit une voix sifflante.**

Elle eu l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Voldemort venait la chercher chez elle en plein été, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe mais comment faire ? Elle chercha sa baguette à tâtons et réfléchit, déjà, ils étaient derrière la porte.

Soudain comme un éclair fend la noirceur de la nuit, elle se rappela une formule, variante du transplanage, une formule si compliquée que peu de sorciers l'utilisait mais c'était désormais une question de vie où de mort.

La jeune femme se concentra sur l'endroit où elle voulait se trouver, un endroit chaud et accueillant, le lieu de ses meilleurs souvenirs : Poudlard.

Alors que l'on faisait tourner la poignée de la porte, elle se sentit emportée dans un tourbillon, chaud et riche en couleurs…

Comme un écho lointain elle entendit :

**La sang de bourbe s'échappe.**

Puis le silence absolu, un trou noir, la fraîcheur des dalles, un couloir, elle était sauvée ! Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et commença à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait… Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent usées par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se sentit tomber, et entendit une voix familière qui criait son nom.

**Miss Granger !**

A nouveau le silence, des murs blanc, un lieu familier, l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs visages autour d'elle.

Hermione reprit conscience mais était sonnée.

A nouveau la voix familière, celle du professeur Macgonagall retentit.

**Miss Granger, que c'est-il passé ?**

Mais Hermione n'assimilait plus rien, plus un mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne croyait pas encore qu'elle était en sécurité.

L'infirmière lui donna un cachet et lui conseilla de dormir.

Elle sombra dans une sorte de torpeur qui n'était pas du sommeil, entendant toujours la voix abominable et glacée.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux, on s'agitait dans la pièce, elle reconnu sa directrice de maison et le professeur Dumbledore.

**Miss Granger demanda le directeur que s'est-il passé ?**

…

La voix du professeur Macgonagall demanda plus douce que d'habitude :

**Vous avez été attaquée Miss Granger ?**

Hermione secoua positivement la tête, elle vit les adultes échanger un regard sombre.

**Je crois que Severus nous serait utile, c'est un grand legilimens dit Dumbledore.**

Le professeur Macgonagall hocha la tête résignée.

A suivre…


	2. Expérience difficile

**Chapitre 2 : Expérience difficile**

Rogue traversait le couloir à grands pas, furieux d'avoir quitter son tranquille manoir en plein été.

**Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait venir, qui a-t-il de si urgent Albus ?**

S'écria-t-il en faisant tourbillonner sa cape comme à son habitude.

**Ne criez pas si fort Severus, **dit Dumbledore en le prenant par le bras. **Il s'agit de Miss Granger…**

**C'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ? Pour cette petite…Gryffondor, qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?**

Albus lui jeta un regard perçant des ses yeux bleus qui savaient si bien scruter les âmes.

**Elle n'a rien fait Severus ! Elle s'est fait attaqué et ne veut plus prononcer une seule parole, c'est sérieux, je ne crains que Voldemort soit derrière cela…**

Severus Rogue, tressaillit malgré lui, certes, Hermione Granger était une Miss Je sais Tout, une gamine insupportable, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être une autre des nombreuses victimes de Lord Voldemort…

**Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda le maître de potions.

**Vous êtes le meilleur legilimens que je connaisse Severus, je veux que vous lisiez dans l'esprit d'Hermione…Je sais que vous ne la portez pas particulièrement dans votre cœur mais…**

**Qui vous dis cela !** Coupa Rogue. **Je ne suis pas sans cœur et je veux aider l'ordre, je le ferais !**

**Bien Severus, vous irez voir Miss Granger demain à l'infirmerie, pour l'instant, elle se repose…Je ne sais pas encore par quel moyen elle est parvenue à arriver ici.**

**Vous voulez dire…que ce n'est pas l'un de nous qui l'a amené à Poudlard ? **demanda l'homme perplexe.

**Non, elle y est parvenue par ses propres moyens, bonne nuit Severus, j'ai réactiver vos appartements, votre nouveau mot de passe est Fidelitas per sempre…**

**Bien…**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement…Elle avait cru voir un être dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait plus, dormir, revoir sans cesse les mêmes images, crier et s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle s'adossa contre son oreiller et regarda longuement la lune qu'on apercevait par une fenêtre, cette présence la rassura et elle retomba rapidement, écroulée de fatigue.

**Miss Granger… **murmura Mrs Pomefresh le lendemain.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la silhouette protectrice de l'infirmière et à côté d'elle, une grande ombre noire, non c'était le professeur Rogue, elle trembla un peu, le voir ne l'apaisait pas !

Pourtant, il semblait moins froid que d'habitude, sans doute ne voulait-il pas la brusquer…Il était habillé avec une chemise à jabot de soie noire et un beau pantalon bien coupé, Hermione le trouva intimidant.

**Miss Granger…**Dit-il doucereusement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Je suis ici pour sonder votre esprit Miss Granger, n'ayez pas peur…Si vous êtes d'accord, hochez la tête, nous pourrons arrêter quand vous voudrez.**

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, Mrs Pomefresh se retira. Rogue s'approcha et posa doucement presque tendrement sa main sur la tête d'Hermione, il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour pouvoir lire ses pensées mais ce geste était destiné à la rassurer. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout d'abord il ne vit rien, puis il ressentit un fort sentiment de peur et d'angoisse, désormais il était dans une pièce sombre…Une voix glacée parvenait à ses oreilles. Hermione commençait à remuer comme si elle voulait s'échapper, il posa son autre main sur son épaule. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus et gémissait… **Non non**…Dit-elle.

Severus décida qu'il devait cesser, cela lui faisait trop de mal et c'était pour lui une drôle d'expérience, car malgré son cœur endurci, il pouvait ressentir les émotions d'Hermione à ce moment là et c'était déchirant. Elle se sentait traquée, apeurée, perdue…

**Miss Granger…Je vais arrêter** dit-il sèchement, bien qu'il ne voulut pas la brusquer. **Ouvrez les yeux ! Ne pensez plus à cela, ouvrez les yeux !**

Elle lui obéit et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras…

A suivre…


End file.
